


My first...

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Guessing game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang plays a guessing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first...

The gang was all sitting at Deb's after Sunday dinner. Brian and Justin were on the couch, Justin leaning on Brian. Emmett and Ted sat in a chair each and Ben and Michael were sharing a chair.

"Oooh, let's play 'My first'". Emmett said clapping his hands.

"Your first what?" Ted asked.

"No, it's a game where we try to guess each others first kiss, first time topping, first time bottoming, that sort of thing. Oh, and we have to tell the truth, if the others gets it right you have to admit it or else tell the story yourself."

Ben, Michael, and Ted all said sure and looked at Brian and Justin.

"What'll it be?" Michael asked. "You two to chicken to play?" he was snickering.

"I'm not scared of anything, Mikey and you know it. I'm not sure Justin wants all of you all about our sex-life though." Brian drawled.

"Fuck you Brian." Justin laughed.

"Fabulous. I'll go first. Who would you guess was my first kiss? I mean by a boy."

They all thought for a minute.

"I'd have to guess it was Godiva. When you first came to the Pitts." Brian said.

"How did you know that?" Emmett looked a little disappointed.

"I'm psychic."

"Ok, your next then. Brian's first kiss guys."

"An eighteen year old you met at church when you were thirteen." Justin said matter of factly.

"You're cheating, Sunshine. You already knew the answer." Brian nudged Justin's arm.

"Emmett didn't say you couldn't guess if you already know the answer."

"No, no rule about that. But seriously Brian, in church?"

"What can I say? He was hot."

"You never told me that." Michael was whining.

"No, I never did. Well according to the rules, Sunshine's next. Justin's first kiss?"

"BRIAN" all four of the others said in unison.

"Sorry guys, but no. It was a guy I met at summer-camp when I was sixteen."

"Did you know that Brian?" Michael looked somewhat shell choked.

"Of course I knew. Why wouldn't I?"

Michael shrugged.

"Who's next when no one guessed? Ted asked.

"You are. You are sitting next to Justin clockwise. So Ted's first kiss?"

"A class mate at college." Ben said.

Ted blushed crimson. "That's right. How did you know?"

"Just a guess. I figured you for a late bloomer."

The others roared with laughter.

"So Professor, your first kiss. I would say high-school sweetheart?"

"Nope, his neighbor, when he was fifteen." Michael said happy that he had gotten one right.

"Ok, that leaves you Michael."

"Brian." Justin said with conviction.

Michael blushed and nodded his head.

"Ok, first time you topped, Justin?"

"King of Babylon." Brian smirked.

The others looked at Justin. "Really?" Emmett sounded incredulous.

"Yes, until then the only thing I had done in the backroom was blowjobs. Receiving, mind you, never giving."

"What? Are you trying to tell us that you have never given a blowjob in the backroom?"

"No, I have given many blowjobs in the backroom but not until after the bashing and then only with Brian."

"Ok, so Brian's first time topping."

"Backroom of Babylon on his eighteenth birthday." Michael said triumphantly.

"In your backyard when he was sixteen." Justin said dryly.

"WHAT?" Michael cried.

"Sorry Mikey. Justin's right."

"But you never told me that. You only told me about the time at Babylon."

"That's true, but I never said it was my first time."

Michael looked like someone just kicked his dog.

"Ted's first time as a top?" Ben said to get Michael's focus on something else.

"College." Emmett said.

"Yes. Same guy I kissed." Ted looked pleased with himself.

"Emmett have you ever even tried topping?" Brain said tongue in cheek.

"I'll have you know I'm a very good top. I just like bottoming better." Emmett swished his arm in the air.

"I'll guess your first boyfriend, what was his name?"

"Your right Michael, it was Charlie. He was an even bigger nelly bottom that I am. What we ever saw in each other I'll never know." Emmett looked speculative for a second.

"Well sweetie, your turn. Michael's first time as a top?"

"Me." Ben said simply.

"Wow Michael. You waited until you were thirty to top?" Justin said in awe.

"Moving on. Ben's first time as a top? Anybody?" Emmett was positively jumping in his seat.

"University, his first boyfriend." Michael said.

"That was everybody as tops. Now for us nelly bottoms. When was Michael's first time?"

"When he was twenty. With a guy Brian had hooked him up with." Ted said.

"Really? You couldn't find someone yourself?" Justin grinned.

"Fuck you. I could, if I had wanted to. I trusted Brian's judgment. I wanted my first time to be special."

Justin knew he had wanted Brian to be his first, but since he couldn't have that, he took second best, someone Brian chose.

"How about you Ted? Same guy again?" Justin asked.

"Yes. He and I were together four month my junior year of college. He was my first everything."

"That's pathetic Theodore."

"I think its divine sweetie. So do we not just skip asking about the first time Justin bottomed?"

"Why? Have you all heard the story?" Ben asked innocently.

"Honey, we were all practically there. Brian picked him up outside Babylon when he was supposed to drive Michael and I home. Needless to say, Ted got stuck with driving us home." Emmett told him.

"That was some night. That was my first kiss with tongue, my first fuck face to face, from behind, in the shower and my first blowjob, both given and received." Justin turned his head and gave Brian a long lingering kiss. "I can't believe you didn't know that Brian was my first."

"Me either. I guess you are so used to everybody knowing that you don't think to tell anybody,"

"Well who would venture a guess as to my first time?"

"Was it Godiva again?" Ben asked.

"Why, yes it was. Very good Ben."

"Thank you. Anybody know my first time?"

"Your boyfriend from college again?"

"Yes, Brian it was. We were together for six years. So there were a lot of first there as well."

"I know a lot more about all of you now. This was a good idea Emmett."

"We're not done yet. We haven't heard about Brian's first time as a bottom." Emmett said looking at the man in question with a gleam in his eyes.

"What? Brian has never bottomed." Michael said emphatically.

"What are you on Michael? Of course, he has. I would guess when you were fifteen with some older guy who liked chicken." Ted said.

"No, I think it was some super top he met at Babylon who got to top him as an encore." Emmett said.

"I think Ted is right about the time, but I think it was with some eighteen or nineteen year old." Ben said.

"You have a guess Sunshine?"

"No, I actually have no clue." Justin said earnestly.

"Well none of you got it even remotely right. I think I'm gonna blow you all away with this one, even you Sunshine. I'm actually proud to say that no one came near my ass with their dick until I was thirty." Justin's head snapped back and he looked shocked. "My first time as a bottom was with Justin."

Everybody gasped and you could have heard a needled drop for a long time after that.

"Holy shit. Really? Justin?" Ted looked at Justin with renewed respect.

"Yes really. He came home from an after party at Sap's house and accepted my offer for a loan to pay for tuition. When we went to bed, you had a look in your eyes that said you really needed to be the one in control. So I let you."

"Oh my god. You never told me that was your first." Justin looked like you could have knocked him over with a feather at that point. "Sap put something in my drink that night. He led me to a room with two leather swings. The other guy who was there same as me, was in one of the swings being fucked and groped by five men. Sap tried to get me to the other swing along with some of his friends but I kicked him in his balls and managed to get away from him. He yelled after me that I shouldn't bother coming to work on Monday. Like I would actually have kept working for him after that."

Justin could feel that Brian got tenser with each word he said and when he finished Brian turned him around to face him.  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"What, and have you stalk over there and kick the shit out of him and end up in jail for assault? No thank you. I like you better when I actually get to fuck you. And you wouldn't look good in orange." Justin tried to lighten the mood.

"Then why tell me now?"

"Sap is in jail for embezzlement and you own his club. That would be the ultimate revenge, and you are still here." Justin smiled at him and Brian melted.

"Well, boys it's been fun, but now I will take my husband home and fuck him into the mattress."

Brian and Justin got up and put on there coats. They sad goodbye to everyone and left the house. They were both quiet in the car and when they came home, they went straight to bed. When they were both panting and dripping precum Brian got a condom and some lube, he put both in Justin's hands and said,

"I need you inside me."

Justin almost came from that alone but he somehow managed to put on the condom, prepare Brian, and fuck him until they came at the same time screaming each other's names.


End file.
